The Pain Of Love
by Zanandrea
Summary: Kagome was placed into the slave market for her family, Naraku is now her master, and her true love is his partner what can she do?
1. Chapter 1

_Plot:  
Kagome was placed into the slave market for her family, she had no  
other chose in the matter, Her family would die if she did not give them  
the money for the house, and that was the best way to get the money,  
But it was not a wise thing to do, Naraku a careless and mean man had  
an eye for pretty girls and he was eyeing Kagome, all of Narakus slaves  
are put into his making money scam all his slaves in the money business  
sold person pleasure spots for money, in other wise prostitution, But  
his partner Inuyasha on the other hand did not believe in this term,  
his slaves where used for him and him alone, Inuyasha hade his eye on  
the slave as well. Kagome is pot in a sticky spot she can't pick what  
master to go to, only they can decide. Well Naraku win and take Kagome  
for his own, or well Inuyasha find a way to have Kagome his forever!_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Tasteful Introduction:  
The girls breath caught in her through as she stepped into the room,  
she looked around to find Inuyasha laying down on the couch in the  
middle of the room a book lay open and upside down on the in table in  
front of the couch, she sighed with relief and walked across the wooden  
floor to where he lay. She smiled at his sleeping form and reached down  
to brush his bangs from his eyes. "You shouldn't fall in love with  
people you can not have." A deep voice broke throw her moment. Kagome  
jumped and turned around her breath cut short ones more._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One: The Sell.**_

A girl sat in a cell, the stone walls making it drawer and cold, she  
sat on a cot in the far end of the cell a girl in the cell next to her,  
the chain on her foot cold and almost unbearable a few slave masters  
hade already passed her cell taking a look at what they wanted, she was  
unclean she hadn't taken a bath for days and she was hating it. Her  
hair was no longer midnight blue it was a dark brown color and all  
tangled her brown eyes full of spirit and life. Her body was covered in  
dirt and a rusty brown dress that was tattered and ripped. Her face was  
almost imposable to see. She hade only been there three days and was  
already dirty.

The slaves where put in different cells for protection and to make sure  
one didn't run out while trying to get the other out of the cell. The  
chains for when a slave master wants to enter the cell to see the  
slave. And the dirt and smell for making the experience distasteful.  
_'They treat us like animals.'_ The girl thought to herself while a few  
more slave masters walked by her cell. She never looked at them she  
just sat there with her head down and her eyes closed pulling at the  
braes on her foot. **"There so run down."** A deep handsome voice interred  
her ears and she looked up and looked around, the voice hade just came  
throw the door.

Kagome watched as the silver haired man walked around the room only  
glancing at the slaves as he walked by. He was so cute, a muscular body  
must have been under his tight red shirt and bulky blue jeans, his well  
tanned skin accented him. He walked around with a dark man, his raven  
hair waved long down his back, he head himself high and proud a man in  
no need of a women, his body was a little smaller then his companion  
walking beside him but he showed everything off, tight black jeans and  
a tight black shirt witch made his pale skin stand out. Her eyes where  
forced back to the other man as he stood in front of her cell examining  
her. She looked into his gold eyes, and felt warm like he was calling  
out to her, she wanted to get up and go to him but she refused her  
feelings.

**"Well Inuyasha I see you have gained an interest with one."** The deep  
dark voice broke her focuses on Inuyasha and she looked over to the  
other man. **"You know I gain no interest in slaves Naraku."** Inuyasha  
argued as he moved away from the cell and turned to the side one eye  
still on her. Naraku looked at her and smiled. _'She must have something  
to catch his eye like that.'_ He thought to himself. **"I'll take her."**  
Naraku looked at the seller next to the door as he pointed at Kagome.  
The girl glared at him a evil one, she didn't want this man owning her  
but she nothing else she could do. The seller nodded and tock the keys  
from his side and walked over unlocking the cell door and walking in as  
he griped her leg hard and unlocked the brace from her foot. When he  
let go a red mark was left where he griped and Kagome was ready to hit  
him in the head, she already hade finger marks on her arms and a bump  
on her head from being thrown into the cell.

He pushed Kagome out and she was shoved right into Inuyasha he barley  
moved he just looked at her. She blushed bowed a bit to him and turned  
to the seller. **"Watch where you're pushing people!"** She announced in a  
harsh voice. Inuyasha smiled and Naraku slapped her across the face.  
Kagome stepped back in shock as she held her warm check. **"Don't talk  
back, its not fitting for a slave." **He ordered as he pushed her in the  
derision of the door. Kagome still holding her sore check walked with  
her head low and not saying a thing. Naraku smiled at how well she  
learned.

Once at Naraku home Miroku another slave of Naraku showed Kagome to her  
room, he was a sweet caring man, his dark black hair was pulled back in  
a pony tail, his bangs sweep over his forehead, his blue eyes where  
calming. He wears a nice long blue shirt that enhanced his eyes and  
tanned skin, his bulky jeans where ragged and torn at the bottom. **"This  
is where you well sleep. Make your bed in the morning and get to  
breakfast 5 am sharp or you wont eat, get all your work done by 12 pm  
sharp and you can eat lunch if you don't finish in time you well be  
stopped not feed and well do them the next day a long with your other  
work. You well be given a list at breakfast."** He told her as she walked  
into the room. Kagome looked at him. **"Is it hard work?"** She asked not  
really sure if she liked the way they did things. Miroku shrugged. **"I'm  
not sure, its different for everyone."** He muttered as he started to  
leave. Kagome stopped him. **"What about after 12?"** She asked. **"Being new  
you have the rest of that time off, you can do what you want."**  
Kagome shut the door as Miroku walked down the hall to the stares, she  
looked around the room, a small bed was placed in the middle of the  
room pushed back to the wall a blue cover and sheet on in, a small  
table sat next to it, a door on each side of the room, a dresser on the  
left close to the door, everything else she could do what she wanted  
with it. She was happy to have her own room. She walked over to the  
left hand side of the room and opened the top drawer to the dresser.  
Three pares of outfits lay there. She picked up the middle pair a shirt  
was first a black color with a collar, a dark blue pair of jeans lay  
under with a pair of underwear. Kagome smiled then looked at her hands  
and put the shirt back into the drew and closed it. **"Bath first clothes  
later."** She said to herself.

Kagome walked over to the door next to the dresser and tock a deep  
breath before opening it the closet hade only hangers in it it was a  
small closet, a pair of shoes size 5 where at the bottom. Kagome shock  
her head she was a size 6 shoe. She closed the closet door and went to  
the door on the right side. As she opened the door she smiled at the  
tube at the back of the small room.

After showering she dressed in the clothes she found in the drew and  
walked down stares where she found Inuyasha and Naraku in the living  
room talking to one another, Naraku sat in the chair across from the  
couch where Inuyasha sat, the room was large and a fire place sat not  
to far from the men, a way into the kitchen on both sides. A red carpet  
lay on the red wood floor and the brick walls where a fine way to bring  
it all together.

Naraku looked at Kagome. **"Come here I want to take a look at you."** He  
said as he motioned for her to come. Kagome nodded and walked into the  
room and stood a good ways from them both. Inuyasha didn't turn to look  
at her. **"Come closer."** He ordered. Kagome walked over just in front of  
him and Inuyasha. Naraku made her spin around and smiled at what he  
just bought, finally when he was done examining his property he told  
her to leave. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha he looked up at her, there  
eyes meet again and the felling of wanting to go to him tock over her  
body again. **"You may go."** Naraku muttered again. Kagome started to take  
a steep but she got closer to Inuyasha and stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter 2: As sore as hell.**_

Kagome woke the next morning her check sore from Naraku hitting her for not doing as he said. She throws the covers off her and pulled her feet over the bed and looked at the clock. 4:45 she sighed and got up pulled her jeans on and headed out the door, walked down the hall where Miroku meet her. **"So you managed to get up, that is good."** Miroku walked with her down to the kitchen where a plate with one pancake was set nicely on the counter, Kagome walked over and sat down on the stole. **"This is all?"** She asked. Miroku sat next to her. **"Yes when you get paid you can buy other things to hide in your room, the master doesn't want us to get fat."** He muttered, as he ate his food with out a complaint. Kagome shrugged and ate hers as well the plane taste was ok with her she was just happy to eat anything rather then nasty water soup.

Miroku finished fast and started on his work to make sure it was done. Kagome finished not to far behind and began her work as well. She found her list next to where Miroku's list was on the end of the counter; she sighed and looked at it. **"Take the master's breakfast to him, clean the big room, clean out the Masters room, clean all bathrooms and sweep all the floors."** She read to herself. She looked around the room and found a tray next to the sink with a nicely laid out sheet over it just to cover the top, a plate set on it with fried eggs and toast and milk, she was hungry but she forced herself not to get anything.

The Kitchen slave came into the kitchen, her blond hair pulled back into a high pony tail and waved down to her butt, her blue eyes looked at Kagome and smiled, she wore a long blue dress and she was also a pale color. **"I see you didn't eat it, which is good."** She giggled. **"Why would I eat it?"** Kagome asked. **"Miroku did on his first day."** She laughed walking on into the kitchen. Kagome shock her head and walked out into the living room carefully holding the try in her hands. She walked out to the main room the front door lay in front of her. She was tempted to go and ran but didn't, she turned to the right and looked up the stares then to the left and looked up those starts.

**"It's the other side to your room."** Kathy yelled out from inside the kitchen. Kagome turned back to the right and gently walked up the stares trying not to spill anything. Kagome found her self standing at a long hallway one door down the corridor, she walked the strait line down the hallway to the room and gently knocked on the door.

**"Come in."** He called throw the wooden door.

Kagome opened the door and walked in Naraku sat up in his bed reading a book, she walked over to his bed and sat the tray on the table next to him and started to walk back out when she felt her hand being griped she turned and looked at him, he held her tight. **"What is your name slave?"** He asked. Kagome glared down at him, she didn't want him to say her name, she didn't want her name in his voice. She said nothing. Naraku let go of her hand and pulled the covers off and stood up his sweats sliding down his hips a bit. He reached around and slapped her across the face again making Kagome turn her face to the side her hair flaring up and forming around her now sore check once more. **"I asked you something now answer!"** He ordered.** "Kagome."** She said with an angry voice. Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her closer making her turn back to look at him, he stopped when she gave him an evil glare and he slapped her check again. Kagome gasped as she saw his hand rise to hit her, when his hand touched her check she felt the sting everywhere on her body.

**"Don't talk back!"** He ordered again throwing her across the room. Kagome hit the wall but caught herself before falling. Naraku sat back down and got back into the bed and pulled the tray over to him and started eating. Kagome bowed a bit and walked back out of the room, her check now bruised and hurting. She held it close and walked down stares where Kathy meat her at the bottom, Kathy held a broom. **"I see you have to learn a few things, just do what he says and you well have no problem."** She laughed. Kagome said nothing she just grabbed the broom and walked into the living room.

The clock chimed 12 and Kagome still was not done with what she needed to do, if only she could finish before anyone noticed, she picked up the broken glass from the floor, a cut was on her leg and she wanted to take care of it before it got infected, Naraku hade hit her again and she pushed over the lamp on the table. Finally she was done she entered the kitchen and found Miroku and Kathy standing there. She blushed a bit and walked over to them. Miroku smiled. **"Made it throw your first day, that's great."** He nudged her shoulder a bit and sat down on the stool. Kathy smiled and walked into the kitchen to make lunch. **"Since its your first day and you made it I'll make you a great lunch."**

**"So you sore on your first day?"** Miroku asked looking over at her. Kagome nodded. **"Vary, I can barley fell my arms."** She muttered her check still sore from the hit. Before Miroku could say more Naraku and Inuyasha entered the living room and the three could hear them talking. **"So how is the new slave doing?'** Inuyasha asked. Naraku smiled. **"She needs to learn on when to speak and when not to, Why you want to have a go with her?"** Naraku joked as he sat down in the chair. **"I don't have a go with slaves, you know I never have any interests with slaves they mean nothing but work to me."** Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled at Kathy when she laid a bowl full of mack and cheese.

Kagome ate as fast as she could she didn't want to hear any more of what they hade to say, she wasn't property she was a human and she didn't like being a slave to someone like Naraku. When done she handed the bowl to Kathy and started to walk up stares to clean her cut but was stopped when Naraku looked at her. **"Kagome come here."** He said. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, walking over to him she looked at him. **"Yes?"** She asked. **"I need a drink."** He told her as he pointed to the kitchen. Kathy came out with a glass of water and handed it to him with a little smile. Naraku tock the glass stood up and throw his onto the floor and slapped Kathy across the face, Kagome jumped and lowered her head as the sound of flesh hitting flesh entered the air.

**"Kathy stop trying to show off I told Kagome to get it not you!"** Naraku ordered as he pointed to the mess. **"Clean it up!"** Kathy looked up at Naraku the red mark stiff on her check, she gave a look like she was looking into the eyes of a loving and caring man, like she was in love with her own master. Kathy slowly picked up the peaces while Kagome went into the kitchen to get him another glass of water. Inuyasha held his tong as this episode happened. Kagome walked back out with a glass of water and handed it to Naraku, He smiled and toke a sip then looked at her leg. **"Take care of that before you stain the floor."**

Kagome turned her eyes meeting Inuyasha, he was looking at her leg as well but gave a kind of hurtful look like he felt bad about her leg. She shock her head and got the idea out of her head after all he didn't get involved with slaves why should she get involved with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Secret Love_**

Kagome hade free time and she knew what to do with it. Talking to her slave mates she wanted to get to know them better. Kagome hade just finished bandaging her cut and was now heading down the stares. She entered the living room and found Inuyasha sitting on the couch, Naraku no where in site. Kagome wasn't about to get caught in the room alone with him. She ran across to the other stares and sat down waiting for him to go to the kitchen or something, when she heard Kathy, she was confused why was Kathy in Naraku's room?

Kagome walked up the stares and looked around the corner to see Narakus door was open, she quietly walked down the hall to the open door. **"Naraku why must you do this, every time you get a new girl slave you dangle them in front of me cant you see it hurt!"** Kathy yelled. Naraku turned and looked at her. **"Kathy cant you see I don't care."** He muttered. Kathy stepped back and put her hand on her chest. **"What we had, it was something you can't."** She yelled back but was cut short when Naraku interrupted her. **"It mint nothing,"** he calmly said. Kagome jumped a bit when she felt hot breath on her neck, she turned to find Inuyasha behind her, she blushed bowed and walked around and past him walking back down the hall and into the living room where she tried to catch her breath.

Inuyasha came after her, he soon entered the room as well, Kagome heard the bored creek from his weight, she started to walk into the kitchen. **"Kagome.."** Inuyasha muttered walking over to the couch and sat down. Kagome turned. **"Please come here Kagome."** Inuyasha gently ordered. Kagome walked to him. He smiled and patted the couch next to him for Kagome to sit down. **"Yes my lord?"** She asked. **"Please just call me Inuyasha."** He answered. His hand raised and she flinched the pain of every slap from Naraku entered her mind. Inuyasha's hand gently touched her sore check. Kagome looked at him confused and not understanding. **"Don't say anything to Naraku about..."** He muttered then Kagome knew. Inuyasha didn't want her to say anything about what happened. She glared up at him. **"You don't have to worry I'll say nothing to him."** She growled as she started to get up, Inuyasha griped her arm, gently and she was shocked he didn't yank her or pull her he just held her.

She stopped and looked at him and wanted to just berry her face in his chest and cry her eyes out but she refused to let him see her tears. Inuyasha looked into her eyes his gold eyes pleading to her wanting her, she was so flushed and her breath was short. Inuyasha pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest, she felt complete, but she didn't get it, why was he being so good to her, did he feel the same to her as she did him, was there a strange way that he knew how she felt. She could fell his arms begin to shack, as if he hade wanted to hold her from the first time he meet her, and now that he was he was complete and happy. She could feel her checks getting warm and knew she was blushing. **"My lord…. Why."** She began to ask but stopped when she herd someone coming down the stares, Inuyasha let her go and Kagome raised to look over to see who it was..

Kathy stood at the edge of the stares glaring at them both her face red with tears. Inuyasha cleared his throat and got up from the couch. Kagome got up and started to walk up the stares until she heard Kathy start to talk. **"Inuyasha you can't fall in love with her, you know what well happen!"** She yelled at him. **"Kathy im not in love I don't even like her, why is it you always jump to think that its love, it's your fault your in love with Naraku not mine you know how he is!" **Inuyasha argued. Kathy began to cry again. **"You cant help who you love!"** Kathy yelled as she ran upstairs pushing Kagome into the wall as she ran to her room slamming the door. Miroku entered throw the front door and looked at Kagome. **"What happened?"** He asked. Kagome shrugged.

**"Kathy and Naraku…."** Inuyasha muttered, Miroku barley heard him but got the picture. He walked up to Kathy's room. Kagome walked back down the stares and stood in the living room. Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha she was blushing and still a little confused at what all happened. **"I'm sorry. I had no right to."** He began but Kagome didn't want to hear. **"No, its alright."** She interrupted. Inuyasha walked closer to her until Naraku came down the stares. Inuyasha looked at him. **"Kathy's really upset this time what did you do to her?"** He asked playfully. Naraku looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha. Kagome's legs got wobbly and she started to tremble would Naraku say something about Inuyasha and her. **"You know Kathy."** Naraku answered.

Kagome sat in her bed room the night fall hade been making the room darker but she liked it that way, she could think better. She looked at the door and thought about going down stares to get a midnight snack. But Inuyasha was still there because he decided to spend the night he was in a room that he stayed in when he stayed at the house. But she didn't want to take a chance of bumping into him. She was to hungry not to go, she got up and put the silk robe that was left under bed on it was almost see throw and all she was wearing is a big shirt. She walked down stars and into the kitchen where Miroku stood looking into the fridge. **"Miroku are you getting a midnight snake as well?"** She asked walking over to him. Miroku looked at her clothing and gulped a bit. **"Yea, why you hungry to?"** he asked shutting the fridge. Kagome nodded. **"We can eat the rest of the mack and cheese I didn't want to eat it on my own but now that you're here we can finch it off."** He smiled and opened the container and grabbed them a fork and they both dug in.

**"So what's with Kathy and Naraku, I mean is she in love with him?"** Kagome asked. Miroku sighed. **"You going to find out anyway, but just don't tell her I told you."** He started the story as Kagome nodded. **"Kathy use to like lord Inuyasha, but when Naraku started to be nice to her she began to like Naraku." **Miroku started to say something else but Kagome stopped him. **"But did Inuyasha like her?"** She asked. **"As a friend, he told her that many times but Kathy wouldn't give up, so Naraku toke her off his hands, and one night Naraku toke Kathy's virginity and she thought he loved her, and she knew she loved him so she would do anything for him with out a problem, that is how he "trained" her.. "** He stopped a moment to catch his breath..** "But when she stared to do everything he wanted he felt he didn't need to _"train"_ her anymore so he pulled the plug on seeing her alone in the bedroom and all. Now he is selling her body for money because he got what he wanted."** Miroku flinched and toke a bit to eat. Kagome shook her head.

**"That is sick he shouldn't get away with that!"** She muttered. **"Almost every girl as fallen for it…"** Miroku muttered looking up at Kagome. **"There was even one that killed her self because of it."** He tock another bite, Kagome shock her head. **"That is so cruel I would never…."** She stopped as she heard someone coming. Was it Inuyasha or Naraku. Miroku grabbed the bowl and throw the rest into the trash put the bowl in the sink grabbed Kagome's hand and they hide behind the fridge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Love of two Slaves**_

Kagome hide behind the fried with Miroku she began to breathe hard, who was it, was it Kathy.. Soon a dark figure entered the kitchen and got a glass of water. It was hard to tell in the dark who it was. The figure drank the water and put the glass into the sink and walked back out of the kitchen. Miroku began to breathe again. **"Good thing he didn't see us.."** He whispered Kagome nodded and stepped out from behind the fridge. The dark figure walked back into the kitchen. **"It would be good to wait until there gone before you come out of hiding."** Inuyasha muttered as he walked back into the kitchen. Kagome jumped and Miroku tripped on Kagome falling and hit his head on the counter.

**"Oh my gosh Miroku are you ok!?'** Kagome asked as she bent down to help him up. Miroku nodded and stood up putting a hand on his head. Kagome playfully smacked Inuyasha on the shoulder. **"You scared us both to death, you shouldn't sneak up on people!"** She playfully admitted. **"I couldn't help it, it was just so easy!"** He joked. **"But really you two should go to bed before Naraku comes down here and catches you, it'll be lashes for the both of you."** He whispered as he walked out of the kitchen. Kagome looked at Miroku. **"Lets get you some ice then we can go to our rooms."** She told him moving him over and getting into the cabinet and grabbing a zip lock bag and then getting so ice from the freezer handing it to Miroku they both left the kitchen. Miroku went up stares but Kagome lingered behind as she stood motionless looking at the couch.

She looked at it the memory of what happened replaying in her mind till soundly she heard Naraku's door creek and she shock her head and ran up the stares. Gasping for air she stopped in the hall breathing hard as she heard Naraku enter the main room and stop. She gulped and walked into her room gently closing to door so she didn't make a sound. When she turned she came face to face with Inuyasha. She gasped and jumped a bit. **"Why are you here, you scared me!"** She announced walking past him and to her bed she didn't turn the light on concerning her clothing. Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her.

**"About previously, I'm sorry about yelling, Kathy just don't know when to let go."** He muttered. Kagome looked at him. **"I know what happened I put it all together."** She lied but Miroku told her not to tell anyone he told her. **"So you know about Naraku?"** He asked. Kagome nodded. **"The basics."** She didn't want what happened earlier to happen again so she stood up walked to the dresser. Inuyasha stood up as well. **"I came to tell you….. He well probably do it to you, even if I don't like you." **He whispered low as if he didn't want to say it. Kagome didn't want to like Inuyasha she new better then to become involved with him or any other master. But she couldn't help the way she felt for him.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and gently laid his hands on her hips. Kagome blushed but pushed his hands off and moved to another end of the room. **"I understand, thank you for telling me."** She said not looking at him. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the door. **"I'm sorry for anything I have done to upset you."** He told her as he opened the door and leave.

Miroku sat up on his bed holding the bag of ice where he hit his head. He looked up at the door to see a women enter. Her dark black hair fell around her face nicely and her body was covered in a silk dress. Her tan skin made her look a bit darker at this time of night. **"Sango…" **Miroku breathed out as he stood up and started to walk to her, he was so happy to see her.. **"Miroku how have you been?"** She asked standing still. **"Dead with out you my love."** He whispered to her as he grabbed her and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her tightly and stroking her hair gently. Sango felt tears swelling up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his and laid her hands gently on his back. **"I missed you so much, I wanted to see you more then anything, But Naraku…"** Miroku flinched at the sound of his name on her lips. He despised Naraku and didn't want her to say his name. Sango sensed this and said nothing more.

**"How did you get here?"** He asked looking down at her. **"Inuyasha brought me, said that we deserved to see each other."** She muttered as she kissed his lips. **"I missed you so, I wish you could come with me."** She whispered as she broke away from his lips. Miroku smiled and lowered his hands to her butt as he hade always done, he was happy his soul mate was with him and he could bare it no longer. She was his and he was hers and he never wanted to leave her again. He picked her up and cared her to bed with him laying her down he got into bed with her and pulled the covers over them


	5. Chapter 5

_** Chapter 5: Leave and never come back!**_

Kagome yawned, she was so sore her body aced. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked over at the clock. 4:59 she sighed and pulled the covers off, then noticed how late it was she jumped up and grabbed her clothes putting them on and running out the door, as she was rushing down the stares and into the living room she gasped as she tripping on the carpet she began to fall but was caught by someone. She looked up into the gold eyes of Inuyasha. She blushed.** "Sorry."** She muttered standing back up but Inuyasha's hands still griped her shoulders. She looked up at him he seemed transcend like he was looking into her soul, her trance in his eyes was interrupted when Kathy popped her head out of the kitchen. **"Kagome are you going to eat?"** She asked.

Kagome blinked then pulled herself away from him and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye until she despaired then he walked back to his room. Kathy laid down the plate with a pancake. **"Where's Miroku?"** Kagome asked looking around the kitchen. Kathy shrugged. **"I don't know he never showed up."** Kathy throne his pancake into the trash. **"I'm going to go check on him."** Kagome told her walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. She walked up the stares and up to his door gently knocking.

No answer Kagome was worried she opened the door to find Miroku in bed with a girl. She blushed. Miroku opened his eyes and looked over at her. **"Kagome?"** He asked. **"Its past five Miroku, are you not going to eat?"** She asked looking off to the side. She new he was nude because the covers we're low and the woman next to him hade no clothes one. Miroku looked at the clock and groaned. Sango looked up and saw Kagome. **"oh….." **Sango sighed and raised the covers sliding down and rubbed her eyes. **"Hello my name is Kagome."** She smiled even though she wasn't watching them. Sango smiled. **"I'm Sango."** She answered. Kagome started to leave but stopped.. **"Miroku would you like me to do your chores so you can stay with Sango?"** Kagome asked.

Miroku looked over at her. **"You don't have.."** He started but Kagome stopped him. **"No really its ok, it keeps my mind of things"** Kagome said leaving the room. She saw Inuyasha leave his room but she shock her head and went back down stares to get the lists.

Kagome hade only a few more things to do from her list, Miroku's jobs where already done and it was a little past 12 but she was determined to finish. She only hade to clean Naraku's room, a big chore on its own, she left it for last because she didn't want to clean with him there and he already left the house. She entered his room the covers pulled down to the bottom of the bad life always. And there was a bra on his dresser. Kagome shock her head and started to clean up. A few moments before she was done she heard Naraku walking down the hall Kagome finished up and walked out of his room just as Naraku was coming up. Kagome stopped in her tracks and bowed to him.

Kagome stared to walk away when he grabbed her arm tightly she groaned at the pain. **"Kagome, you know you're a vary pretty girl."** Naraku said pushing her against the wall, Kagome dropped the clothes she was caring out of his room, Kagome didn't like what he was doing, and she didn't like him being so close to her. **"Is there something I can do for you?"** She asked turning her head from him. Naraku smiled and and let her arm go. Kagome bent down and picked up the clothes then stood back up walking on down the hall and into the living room where Kathy tock the clothes and walked into the kitchen and to the back yard to clean the clothes.

Kagome sighed she was finally done, she could go to her room and relax. She started to walk to the room when she bumped into Inuyasha she jumped and gasped. **"Why do you always do that!"** Kagome playful pushed him a bit. **"I like to see your face when you turn and I'm there!"** He laughed a bit as he grasped her hand a bit. Kagome looked up at him. **"Inuya….."** She gasped her breath shallow and her voice cut off. Inuyasha lowered his head closer to her hand as he pulled her hand up and kissed it gently still looking up at her. She blushed a bright red and smiled. Inuyasha winked a bit and left her walking to the kitchen fluttered and wanting more.

Kagome shook the idea of her and Inuyasha together, she started to walk up the stares when she looked up and saw a girl her black hair long and pulled back, her strapless blue shirt low and her black jeans tight her brown eyes staring down at Kagome like she was ready to attack. **"Umm…. Excuse me."** Kagome announced as she started to walk past her. **"Inuyasha is mine, slave."** The girl whispered as she walked down the stares as Kagome walked up them. The girl keep walking but Kagome stopped and looked at her.

**"Kagome."** Miroku said as he came up to the stares. **"Thanks for doing my stuff for me." **He smiled at her. Kagome looked up at him. **"Oh Miroku it was no problem, by the way who is Sango?" **she asked. **"She use to be Naraku's slave until he sold her.. Because we fell in love.. And Lord Inuyasha was kind to buy her so that we could see each other. But don't tell Naraku he doesn't know Sango is with Inuyasha."** He was open with her he felt he could trust her. Kagome started to walk on up the stares but stopped. **"Miroku."** She looked down at him. **"Yes?"** He asked. **"Who was that girl?"** She asked looking down to where the girl went. **"Kikyou she is Inuyasha's girlfriend. But I often think Naraku is doing something with her to." **Miroku said shacking his head walking on down the stares and around the corner. Kagome sighed and walked on to her room.

That night Kagome sat on her bed alone not saying a word, her hair falling over her face as she looked down to the ground, when someone entered her room. **"Inuyasha is mine."** The girl said looking at Kagome. Kagome looked up and turned to her. **"What do you mean?"** She whispered. **"I see the way you look at him.. You can't have him, he loves me and you are no match for what I have."** She gloated. **"I am not trying to compete with you, I just want."** Kagome stopped short, what did she want she had some feelings for how nice Inuyasha had been to her but she was scared that he was like Naraku. Would he do the same to her that Naraku did to so many. **"Well don't touch him."** The girl said starting to leave the room.

**"Kikyou….. What is Inuyasha to you is he a prize to win?"** She asked not wanting to give in. **"How dare you speak to me like that slave."** She was angered at the thought Kagome thought she could win the heart of Inuyasha. **"Look you just stay away from him any time I am here and we well be fine, oh and if you touch Inuyasha I wall have you lashed or sold."** She started to leave again. **"Inuyasha would never get involved with a slave."** Kagome admitted to her self. **"That's right slave, you have no chance so you should just give up, he's mine and there is nothing you can do about it."** She opened the door and walked out. Kagome hade the eager to cry she couldn't help it, the tears swelled up in her eyes and they wouldn't stop.

She felt like happiness had been ripped away from her like her soul mate was pulled away and she had been chained in a cell once more. She shook her head. _'Kagome stop this you don't even know him.'_ She thought to her self as the tears rolled down her red hot checks. She heard someone enter. Was it Kikyou to gloat once more, Kagome refused to look up she looked at the floor and her eyes would not move. Someone stepped in front

Of her but she still refused to look up, until a gentle hand wiped her tears away from her checks. She looked up and blinked a bit to clear her vision. **"Inuyasha." **She whispered


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: What do I have to do to make you see?**_

Kagome sat there on her bed looking up into Inuyasha's eyes, hade he came to tell her that he loved kikyou and was sorry if he hade lead her on. **"Kagome"** He answered bending down in front of her, Kagome tried to stop crying but the pain in her heart would not let her. Inuyasha gently rose up and kissed her lips. Kagome was shocked why was he kissing her, Kikyou was in his room didn't she wanted him near. Before Kagome could make up her mind to kiss him back Inuyasha pulled away. **"Please don't cry."** He mumbled next to her lips. Kagome pulled away from him and stood up walking over to the wall next to the dresser. **"I'm not crying."** She announced as she turned away from him laying her head agents the wall.

**"Kagome….." **Inuyasha sighed standing up looking at her. **"What do you want?"** He asked. She gasped and turned around, what is it that she wanted, the same question came up when Kikyou was in the room, Kagome didn't know, she just wanted to be free from all this free so she didn't have to worry about who to love and who not to love. **"Kagome." **He pleaded again.** "I want out of this mess."** She answered not thinking about what he might do. Inuyasha growled he walked to the door and opened it. **"I'm sorry this is hell for you."** He answered. Kagome motioned to stop him but he closed the door before she had the chance.

The next few days Kagome did her work with out speaking to anyone Inuyasha hade gone home but every day he came back to talk business with Naraku and every day Kikyou entered at his side. Kagome scrubbed the wood floor in the living room when Naraku and Inuyasha walked in Kikyou in the middle. Kagome refused to look at them, she looked away. **"Kagome, get us some drinks."** Naraku ordered. **"What would you like?" **She asked putting the rag into the buck full of soup water. **"Water…."** Naraku said. **"Nothing I don't want your hands on my glass, Kathy could you get me some water."** Kikyou called into the kitchen. Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha's answer, she walked into the kitchen and looked at Kathy. **"Get Inuyasha a glass of water to."** She said grabbing Naraku a glass. Kathy came out into the living room and handed them there glasses Kagome followed close behind as she handed Naraku his glass. **"Anything else I can give you?"** Kagome asked kindly.

Naraku smiled and pulled Kagome into his lap, Kagome gasped as she landed in his lap she looked up at him. **"Naraku."** She tried to get up but he refused to let her go. **"Well Inuyasha has his girl I need one for a while."** Naraku said grasping her around the waist. Kikyou glared at him then sat down in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha growled and laid his glass on the table. Kagome sighed and sat there, she was in no mood to get slapped. She felt his hands around her and she shuddered she didn't want his nasty body touching her but she hade nothing she could do. Kagome looked up at Kikyou she was mad, was Naraku trying to make her jealous? Finally when Naraku was satisfied that kikyou was pissed he let Kagome go. She stood up and walked back over to the bucket picking it up and going into the kitchen poring it out.

Kagome Sock her whole body she couldn't get the feel of his hands off her. She left the kitchen to walk up stares and take a shower when she heard the sound of breaking glass and Kikyou and Inuyasha stood up. **"Shit!" **Inuyasha yelled as the broken pieces of his water glass landed on the floor blood dripping from his hand. Kagome gasped and walked over grabbing his hand. "Fallow me." Kagome muttered pulling his hand with her into the kitchen. **"Kathy can you pick up the broken glass for me?"** Kagome asked. Kathy nodded. Kagome put Inuyasha's hand into the sink watching it off she looked closely at his hand. **"Looks like there aren't any pieces in your hand, it should heal fine."** Kagome said putting a rag over it to hold the blood. Kagome still didn't look at him. She walked back out of the kitchen. She looked up at everyone. They where looking at her. She shock her head and walked out and up the stares. She was covered in the smell of Naraku and she could no longer bare it. She ran into the bathroom to take a bath.

Coming out she was dressed in a strapless shirt and shorts. She was trying to dry her hair with the towel until she saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed looking down at his rag covered hand, Kagome throw the towel into the bath room and shut the door. Inuyasha looked up at her. **"May I help you my lord?" **Kagome asked in a mean tone. Inuyasha stood up as his hand tightened around the blood covered rag, as he growled with anger. **"Kagome why can't you see I am trying to get to know you better… There's something I feel with you that I don't fell with anyone else, don't you fell It to!?"** He growled as he stepped closer to her. Kagome turned and looked at him. **"Of curse I do!"** She gasped as the words she had been hiding came out. **"Then why won't you let me get close to you?"** He asked. **"Because I'm scared, why can't you see I am so scared of Naraku of Kikyou of you."** She started to cry she could feel her checks redden and her eyes fell with tears.

**"Scared of me….. What are you so scared of!?"** He yelled coming closer to her. **"I'm scared of wanting you, I don't want to be played with, I am so scared that my heart well be torn apart."** She yelled back her voice becoming teemed and soft. Inuyasha walked closer and wrapped her in his arms. **"Kagome I could never…." **He stopped he was happy to have her in his arms, but he wanted more he couldn't get her out of his mind ever day that he first saw her. He wanted to tell her how he felt he wanted her to know. Kagome cried into his chest her heart seemed to be crying out to him like now that she had him close not to let him go.

Kagome heard the door open and saw Kathy enter. Inuyasha let Kagome go and turned to Kathy. **"What is it?"** he asked. **"Inuyasha…. Naraku wants you."** She whispered. Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the room. Kathy looked at Kagome. **"For your own good don't fall in love with him…"** Kathy muttered shutting the door. Kagome sighed and wiped her eyes and jumped onto her bed and flipping over onto her back, the fell of being in his arms still lingered. She heard the door open again and she jumped up looking at who it was.

Kikyou entered the room and closed it locking it behind her. Kagome got out of the bed and stood up, she forgot about kikyou. **"I told you not to touch him."** Kikyou muttered looking at her. **"Inuyasha came to me."** Kagome answered. Kikyou walked across the room and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome turned her head the slap burning into her check. **"If you ever come any where near him again I'll kill you, Inuyasha is mine slave and you can't do anything to change that."** Kikyou angrily announced as she started to leave the room. **"If you like Naraku as well why can't you be with him, Inuyasha is not property he is a person!"** Kagome yelled. Kikyou turned. **"How dare you."** She muttered.

**"Inuyasha as feelings for me and you can't take them away."** Kagome continued. **"He might have FEELINGS for you but he LOVES me, and no matter how much you try to change it he always comes back to me."** Kikyou argued starting to leave again. **"What do you mean always?"** Kagome asked. **"Oh didn't Inuyasha tell you he has done this before, but it's always a fling lust more then love, in the end I am the girl for him."** Kikyou laughed unlocking the door. Kagome felt her heat tear in two, she fell to her knees and held her stomach, Kikyou smiled and left the room.

The next morning Kagome started her cores before eating, she got up at 3 she was bound and determined to finch her work before Inuyasha came to the house. Miroku walked past her as she was hard at work. "Kagome what's wrong with you?" Miroku asked grabbing her broom and looking into her eyes. Kagome looked at him she seemed to be in a daze, the words of Kikyou and Inuyasha replaying in her mind. **"Miroku, have you ever seen Inuyasha cheat?"** She asked. Miroku shock his head. **"You like him don't you?"** He asked. **"Its just something.."** She stopped so she wouldn't cry. **"Something Kikyou said, that girl lies out of her teeth, maybe you should ask Inuyasha, although I would suggest that you keep your relationship on a down low or Naraku might get a little to friendly."** He suggested walking into the kitchen to get his list for the day.

Kagome sighed she was done with her work and she sat relaxed on the couch, she had helped Miroku with his so he could go see Sango for the rest of the day. She sat there awaiting Inuyasha's arrival when Naraku entered the room. She stood up and lowered her head to him. **"Please sit down."** Naraku told her as he walked over and sat down in the chair.** "You're a vary attractive girl you know." He announced. "So you have said before."** Kagome sat back down on the couch. **"Inuyasha has grown a shine to you."** He continued. Kagome said nothing, she knew what he was doing, trying to get her into bed then dump her, she wanted nothing to do with it, Naraku as a vile mean man and she saw right throw his tricks. **"Would you like a nice hot bath with me tonight?"** He asked. Kagome looked up at him. **"No thank you." **She answered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The truth enters the air**_

Naraku would not take no for an answer a little mad that she refused him he stood up and walked over to the couch bending down he grasped her hand and pulled her up to him. Kagome moaned at the pain as he forced her to rise to her feet. He wrapped her arm around down to her back so she could not move his hand holding her hand at her waist. She ground but refused to let him know it hurt. **"In the end you well do what I want."** Naraku announced as he lowered his head towered hers. Kagome glared up at him. **"I well never be yours."** She admitted.

Naraku hissed at the sound of that. He tock one hand and raised it up her shirt roughly felling her hips and up to her boobies squeezing the tightly the pain screaming out in her head. Kagome closed her eyes tightly hoping that if she didn't see him she could vision it was Inuyasha but his rough touch as a sign that it was Naraku, she turned her face away from him but Naraku kissed her neck Kagome cried out at the feel of his hard lips on her neck, she heard someone enter but she could see who it was. She felt his hand lever her breasts and his hand let go of her other hand. She was lose she was free. Naraku looked over at the door, then Kagome remembered someone entered the house and saved her. She looked over to find Inuyasha standing between the stares, his eyes mad and hurt. Kagome shock her head and walked over to him.

**"Inuyasha…"** Kagome gasped out her breath short and her voice full of pain. Inuyasha looked up at Naraku the turned. **"Inuyasha please nothing happened I promise you!"** Kagome cried out. Inuyasha shock his head and started to leave out the front door. Kagome grabbed his arm. **"Inuyasha please!"** She cried. **"Don't touch me slave." **He muttered. Kagome let him go, and he left slamming the door behind him. She stood there the tears streaming down her face. She turned to go to her room when Miroku walked down the stares and over to her he hade not left to go see Sango yet. **"I heard you both yelling in my room."** He playfully said trying to cheer her up. Kagome cried harder and ran into Miroku's arms crying into his chest, he hade just taken a bath so he smelled of Mango but Kagome ignored his smell.

**"Do you love him Kagome?"** Miroku asked not knowing Naraku still stood behind them. Kagome looked up at him. Did she, did she make the mistake of falling for the rugged and handsome Lord Inuyasha. Naraku walked to the stares and snickered. **"Well that was embarrassing,"** He laughed. Kagome left Miroku's arms and looked over his shoulder. Miroku turned to look at Naraku. Kagome gasped as kikyou walked down the stares from Naraku's bed room, the snitch of her in flamed Kagome's anger. **"Kikyou…"** Kagome hissed as she glared at her. Kikyou smiled at her. **"Can you move aside I have a man that I need to comfort!"** Kikyou walked on down the stares and over to Kagome. **"You did it to keep him, you don't even care about him, how could you do this!"** She yelled.

**"Its called keeping my man and you staying in line as a slave, I need you out of the picture with me and Inuyasha and Naraku needed you to work right, and it seems you work better in pain."** Kikyou giggled. Kagome slapped her across the face. **"You don't even love him and I do!" **Kagome yelled as Miroku grabbed her arms and pulled her back. **"How dare you touch me slave!"** Kikyou walked over at her and slapped her, the red ness of Kagome's slap deep on her face. Naraku walked up and grabbed Kikyou's hand before she could slap her again. **"She well get lashes, there is no need to scare her pretty little face when we can scare her back where no one well see." **Naraku told her letting her hand go.

Kagome turned and cried in Miroku's chest ones more. Kikyou left the house and Naraku ordered Miroku to go to his other job. While Kagome was ordered to sit down and wait for him to get the whip.


	8. Chapter 8

_** Chapter 8: I should have known.**_

Kagome lay out across the bed on her stomach Sango tending to her wounds. Kagome sighed her eyes heavy with tears, her face puffy and red. Sango looked down at her. **"Why would you hit her…"** Sango asked. **"I just got angry with her; she did all this on purpose I just can't take it anymore."** Kagome cuddled into her pillow as she tried to hold back her tears. She could fell Sango get up from the bed and the door open and close. Kagome could bare no longer she hade to cry there was nothing else to do now but cry. She weep into her pillow the tears flowing fast from her eyes. She heard the door open again and close quickly behind them. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't her heart hurt everything hurt she could do nothing but cry.

**"Kagome"** She heard Inuyasha's voice and all she wanted to do was jump into his arms. She forced herself to set up her shirt falling over her wounds before he could see her pain. Kagome stood up and looked over to him, the tears blurring her vision. **"Inuyasha I ne.."** Her breath caught in her through as she looked up at his anger and hurt filled eyes. He came closer to her she gasped in waiting for the hurt words to come to his lips. **"I need to think; when I want to talk I'll come to you."** He whispered turning. Kagome refused to let him leave thinking of her as trash, she fell into his back gripping her arm around him as she cried into his back. Inuyasha pulled away and walked out of the room. Kagome fell to the floor her heart pounding with hurt she put her hand over her heart and cried into the darkness.

A Month later Kagome was hard at work. She had been working her self to death in order to keep her mind off things. Miroku and Kathy barley work they wouldn't have worked at all if they wouldn't have sneaked that's to do out from under Kagome's nose. She barley noticed anyone talking unless Inuyasha started to say something, she heard everything Inuyasha said but anything anyone else said she did not know Kathy was talking to her she stood in one spot staring at the floor ignoring her words.

**"What do you think this is about Naraku!?"** Inuyasha argued. **"Kagome." **Naraku answered turning to him**. "She's not property that you can play with!"** Inuyasha ordered. **"She is MY property I OWN her or do you not remember the day we picked her from the slave cages, if YOU wanted to protect her YOU should have bought her!"** Naraku announced turning to leave. Inuyasha growled. **"Naraku you know I don't get…" **He mumbled. **"You can no longer say that my dear friend, Kagome is a different girl, she has won your heart away from all those girl you so cling to, yet you deny yourself the only true thing you want."** Naraku Looked over his shoulder at him. **"And that would be?"** Inuyasha asked. **"Love, to be loved."** Naraku smiled at the hurt look on Inuyasha's face.

Kagome dropped her broom and fell to the floor her body suddenly sour and tired as if all the work she had been doing finally caught up with her. Kathy sat down behind her and gently laid her hand on her back. **"Kagome what's wrong, Kagome!"** Kathy tugged on her shirt a bit as she tried to wake her up the daze she was in.

Kagome woke in her room. She moaned and looked around her vision blurry she looked up at a blurry vision of Miroku and Kathy. **"What happened?"** She asked, Kathy shock her head. **"You must have fainted of being to tired, I told you this would happen!"** Kathy yelled at her. Kagome groaned and sat up her head spinning and her heart pounding as if she had just ran a mile. She berthed in deep and looked around as the words from Kathy went in one ear and out the other. **"Are you ok Kagome?"** Inuyasha asked. Kagome jumped a bit but she looked up at him standing next to the door. She smiled at the sight of him in her bedroom again, but she could not force any words to leave her mouth.

**"Kagome."** Inuyasha insisted. **"I'll be fine."** She coughed out as she started up at him. Miroku grabbed Kathy and pulled her to the door. **"Well see you later Kagome."** He announced leaving the room. Kagome blinked and turned away from the door. Inuyasha walked over and sat down on the bed looking at her. Kagome turned to face the wall on the other side of the bed her legs and feet dangling over the edge. **"Kagome we need to talk."** Inuyasha muttered. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha leaned over and laid on her back a bit. Kagome cried out the lashes didn't hurt unless touched they still had not healed for Naraku and Kikyou would hit her on the back ever time they saw even move, and they would reopen or tear more.

Inuyasha moved up and pulled her shirt up as he looked he shock his head..** "Oh Kagome."** Inuyasha muttered as he gently touched her whip marks. Kagome flinched at his touch, she felt like she had not felt his touch in years but it had only been a few months. Inuyasha had been watching her those few months and completely fell in love with her, His eyes showed her everything she needed to know. **"Kagome I am so sorry.."** He whispered in her ear. **"I love you."** The words where like heaven, she could hide her feeling to him no longer she loved him and he loved her. **"Oh Inuyasha…." **She turned and gently kissed his lips.

Inuyasha kissed back and gently laid her down on the bed taking her shirt off the rest of the way, finally Kagome hade him all to her self he was hers and she was his. They kissed like they would not see each other for years and they needed to get it all in. Kagome raised Inuyasha's shirt and felt his back her hands wounding over his hole back felling everything she could reach. Inuyasha kissed her neck moving down. Kagome smiled and gasped out in pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Slave……. Naraku…**_

Kagome yawned as she looked up to the roof. She sighed and turned to her side, Inuyasha lying with his back facing her, she raised and put a hand on his back, the wiped scares stretching across his back. Kagome kissed his should and he turned around. Kagome smiled and looked down at him. **"Morning my love."** She whispered. Inuyasha smiled back up. **"Inuyasha, why do you have wiped scared?"** She asked. Inuyasha sighed and looked up to her eyes. **"I use to be a slave."** He whispered back. Kagome gasped. **"What!?" **Kagome asked. **"It was a while back Naraku found me in a slave cage and bought me." **He told her. Kagome shock her head. Naraku was the reason she meet Inuyasha, the reason he found his love for her but yet should could not bring her self to not hate him.

**"I bought my freedom but he would only allow it if I became his partner."** Inuyasha continued as his mind drifted off to the past time he spent in the house in this same room. Kagome brushed his face. **"No, past is past I don't need to know anymore." **She smiled down to him leaning down to kiss him as the door opened. Kagome jumped and looked up at the door to see Sango Miroku and Kathy standing at the door smiling. **"Finally!"** Miroku announced laughing Sango giggling as she nuzzled into Miroku's chest as his arm hugged her. Kathy smiled. **"We couldn't stand it anymore we had to know what happened!"** Kathy giggled. Kagome laughed and nuzzled into Inuyasha's chest her check's red with embarrassments Inuyasha shock his head and bent over the bed grabbing a shoe. They all closed the door giggling as Inuyasha throw the shoe at the door. Kagome sighed and looked up to Inuyasha. **"We should be getting up."**

A few months had gone by and Inuyasha and Kagome where getting closer and closer everyday, they meet every night and when Naraku wasn't around they sat in the living room with the others joking around and playing. One day when they all was gathered around in the living room talking a strange subject came up.** "I'll get some water."** Kagome smiled walking into the kitchen. Kathy looked at Inuyasha. **"What well you do If Naraku finds out you know he well tell her!"** Kathy whispered. **"I don't know.."** Inuyasha muttered. Kagome came out holding a glass of water and a bowl of chex mix. **"Tell me what?"** Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked over at her. **"Nothing."** He smiled. Kagome glared at him, Kathy walked over and tock the mix from her when the sound of the door shutting scared them all Kathy dropped the mix onto the floor as Sango walked into the room.

**"My love!"** Miroku laughed jumping up and running over to her. Sango giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips gently. Kagome let out her breath and bent down to help Kathy with the food. **"You scared us to death Sango we thought you was Naraku!" **Kathy yelled at her as she put the little bit that Kagome hade not picked up back into the bowl.** "We can still eat it, I just cleaned the floor."** Kathy said. **"What would Naraku tell me?"** Kagome asked not letting the subject go. Inuyasha sighed. **"I………."** He tried to tell her. **"Inuyasha use to be a slave. And Naraku use to be with Kikyou and Kikyou was his girlfriend."** Kathy said. Kagome laughed. **"That doesn't surprise me!"** She walked over and put the bowl onto the table.

That night Kagome walked down the stares to find Inuyasha her breath caught in her mouth as she stepped into the room she was unsure if Naraku would be there, she looked around to find Inuyasha laying down on the couch in the middle of the room a book lay open and upside down on the in table in front of the couch, she sighed with relief and walked across the wooden floor to where he lay. She smiled at his sleeping form and reached down to brush his bangs from his eyes. **"You shouldn't fall in love with people you can not have."** A deep voice broke throw her moment. Kagome jumped and turned around her breath cut short ones more.

Kagome glared over to him. **"You know he still sleeps with kikyou, every night he is not with you he is with her."** He smirked. Kagome shock her head. **"I don't believe you, you lie!'** She growled. Naraku smiled. **"Do I then where is he when he dose not lay with you at night, why when you see him dose he smell of kikyou, why is it he has not told her to leave why is she still hang around here?"** He asked. Kagome shock her head and covered her ears.** "No, I refuse to think that of him."** She whispered. Naraku walked over and grabbed her arm. **"You can refuse it, you know its true that is why you get jealous when Kikyou enters the house, that is why your heart fells like its dieing every time you see them together!"** He exclaimed to her. Kagome shock her head. **"No!"** She yelled pulling away from him.

Inuyasha yawned and looked up at them and jumped from the cough.** "Kagome!"** He said walking over to her and hugging her. Kagome pulled away and looked at him tears starting to come to her eyes.** "You know its true."** Naraku whispered. Inuyasha shock his head and walked to her reaching out to her. **"Kagome, don't…"** He told her. Kagome stepped back.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: I love you.**_

Kagome looked up at him her eyes full of tears and her vision blurry.** "Kagome please don't…."** Inuyasha tried again to reach out to him but Kagome still pulled away. **"Come on Inuyasha why don't you tell her what you do the nights you're not laying in her bed."** Naraku smirked. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of Kagome. **"Kagome I never…… Mint…. To hurt you…… Please understand…. I love you…"** He Muttered walking closer to her his eyes looking deep into hers. Kagome could fell her heart hit the floor. _'Never mint to hurt me then why did he do it, why did I fall for someone I promised her self she wouldn't?' _Kagome thought. **"Kagome please forgive me."** Inuyasha muttered walking over to her. Kagome nodded she didn't understand but she was not about to ask with Naraku standing there and she wasn't about to let him win either. She walked over to him and cried into his chest.

Naraku hissed under his breath and left the room and up the stares and into his room. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. **"Why did you do it?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked down at her. **"I…. Only did once, I didn't want her to get supposes and hurt you."** He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest as she cried Inuyasha laid his head on her head. Miroku and Sango came down the stares in nothing but a cover both of them wrapped in it wigging around the room. **"No I want milk."** Miroku announced. **"Well I want sake!" **Sango argued. Miroku and Sango stopped and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. **"Opps, didn't know anyone was down here."** Miroku said holding the covers up high on them. Sango blushed and hide in Miroku's chest. **"Next time let's just put our clothes back on."** She muttered.

Kagome yawned and sat up in her bed, Naraku had been working her really hard but she could care less, everything was fine. She looked around the room she felt empty with out Inuyasha there. She looked down at the cover, he had been gone for weeks Naraku sent him on a trip and she had one more week to wait. She knew why Naraku did it to have them apart but when he got back everything would be fine and still together. She got up and stretched her arms. Then getting dressed she left her room and walked down to the living room to get her list from Kathy. Kagome entered the kitchen to find Kikyou in there eating. Kagome looked away and grabbed her list. **"Morning Kagome." **Kikyou laughed as she looked over to her. Kagome said nothing she just grabbed the pancake off her plate and smiled at Kathy.

Kagome watched as Kikyou walked throw the living room pushing a bundle of flooded clothes off the couch as she did, and walking up to Naraku's room.** "Kagome is becoming a pain, she has Inuyasha on a string."** Kikyou told him shutting the door behind her. Naraku turned to her. **"I know and everything we do seems like it dose not work." **He said walking over to her. **"I think its time I step up, if she sees Inuyasha with me her spirit well break, we can't lose him now we are almost done with our plan."** Kikyou kissed Naraku's neck and he moaned.** "Don't worry things well work for us I promise."** Naraku pulled her shirt up. Kikyou punched his hands down and stepped away from him. **"This is no time for sex, you should have never brought Kagome here."** Kikyou announced pointing at him.

**"How was I supposed to know she would make a problem for us."** Naraku said waving his arms around. **"We needed a new slave and he liked her I thought she would help not hinder."** He complained. Kikyou sighed. **"Well we are going to have to make her into a slut, put her into the other money spot, I'm tired of her sleeping with our best pay."** Kikyou said walking out of the room leavening Naraku at a lost for words.

The next morning Kagome was drug out of the house. She was taken to some place where Naraku stood her up in front of a crowed of men. She was confused what was happening she could hear them bidding for her and she gasped, they where selling her off to who ever wanted to have sex with her. She pulled away from Naraku and ran down off the stage where man after man tried to grab her. She screamed and pulled away but was unable to free herself from there grasp. Naraku pulled her back up and more bids where made but her body was sold to a man about as tall as Inuyasha with black hair. She could not see much of his face. Naraku sold and then left her in a empty room with nothing but a cover.

Kagome shivered with fear, what would this man do to her. She looked to the door and saw him. **"Miroku!"** She cried out. Miroku smiled and walked over to her. Kagome was so happy that it was him and not some other man. **"But how did you?**" She begins to ask. **"Know I do the same thing Naraku makes all his slaves do it, Sango me and Kathy put our money together and I came to help you, good thing no one went up I was almost out."** He explained as he handed her some clothes.** "Here let's get out of here."** He whispered as he turned to let her get dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

_** Chapter 11: Inuyasha where are you?**_

Kagome got up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower she turned the water on and undressed getting into the shower, she sighed and let the hot water run down her body. It had been almost three days and Naraku hadn't tried to do that again. But she was ready for anything and she wanted Inuyasha back. She was tired and just wanted him near close to her. **"Inuyasha where are you?"** She said to her self as she let the water run over her body. She sighed and began to wash her hair.

Inuyasha stepped throw the door he was happy to be back and he hadn't even been home yet all he wanted to do was get to Kagome, just to see her. **"Inuyasha you're back early."** Kikyou said walking into the room from Naraku's room. Inuyasha didn't pay her any attention, he started to go up to Kagome's room when Kikyou walked over and put a hand on his chest, her shirt falling off her shoulder. **"What happened to us my love, you no longer care about how I fell, you run after some little girl that cheated on you while you where gone, but wont stay with true love."** She said bring her self next to him rubbing her chest next to his. Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes pulsating with pain at her words. Kikyou raised and kissed him.

Kagome walked down the stars flicking her wet hair behind her shoulders, Kagome stopped at the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyou at the bottom of the stairs, she stared at it her heart dropping to the floor. The sound of Kikyou's voice brought from her trance and she hide behind the wall so they would not see her.** "Beside I'm the girl that stole your heart the first time."** She smiled. Inuyasha shock his head. **"No you lied and played your way there."** His words shoot Kikyou in the heart. How could he not want her, she was more then any other girl. Inuyasha pulled away from her and walked up the steps, Kagome gasped and walked out making it look like she had just came from her room.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. He attacked her hugging her tightly like he had been away for years, she gasped out and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling she was happy he was there. What had just happened wiped its self from her mind. Kikyou moved so she could see them, she was angry now Inuyasha wanted that girl over her, what was wrong with him, Kikyou gave him everything he ever wanted and yet. She glared up at them. **"I missed you so much Kagome."** Inuyasha said smelling her sent breathing in her sweet smell. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. **"I missed you to Inuyasha." **She answered.

Kikyou left the stars and walked to the door to get her anger down she left the house. Miroku came out of the room Sango close behind.** "Inuyasha welcome back."** Miroku came closer to them. **"Me and Sango are going out to eat would you two like to join us?"** He asked. Sango smiled. **"Yes a double date."** She giggled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. **"We would love to."** She answered.

They entered the Japanese restaurant sitting down at a table in the back. Kagome looked at Miroku.** "Are you sure this is ok, Kathy well have to do our work?"** She said sitting down next to Inuyasha.** "Its ok, I already asked her."** He said picking up the menu. Inuyasha didn't let Kagome's hand go as he opened the menu with one hand. They ordered and waited for there plates. Sango sipped on her coke. Miroku looked across the table at Inuyasha. **"So how was your trip?"** He asked. Inuyasha looked at him. **"It was good, I almost lost my hotel key and the manger kicked me out because he thought I did not pay for the room, other then that everything went fine."** He said. Miroku got up and looked at Sango and Kagome. **"Excuse us we well be right back."** He said pulling Inuyasha up and dragging him to the bathroom. Sango looked over at Kagome who was looking down at the table spinning her straw around in her cup.

**"Kagome what's wrong?"** She asked. Kagome stopped and looked up at her. **"Oh nothing."** She smiled. Her mind wandered to when she found Kikyou and Inuyasha kissing… Why if he loved her why would he kiss Kikyou, she hadn't even looked at another man, the scean of that horrible day ran throw her mind. She shook her head and looked up at Sango. **"Sango what would you do if you found Miroku kissing someone else?"** She asked. **"Ask him why he did it."** She said looking over at her in a funny way. **"Thank you."** She said as the boys returned to the table. Miroku pulled Sango over and made her sit in his place bending down on one knee he smiled. Sango gasped and covered her mouth. **"Mi…. M… Miroku!?"** She said in a surprised way. **"Sango, I love you more then anything in the world, would you give me the pleasure of being my wife?" **He asked. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips after yelling. **"YES!"**

After super they went walking in the woods. The grass on the paths where getting long because it had been so long form the last time someone had been there. Miroku and Sango walked in front of Inuyasha and Kagome there hands in each others back pockets.

Kagome and Inuyasha held hands. **"Inuyasha, why did you kiss Kikyou this morning?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked at her.** "Why did she tell me you was with another man while I was gone?"** He asked. Kagome closed her eyes. **"I was with no other man." **She could see her self up on that stand again the men bedding for her she shuttered and held back her tears. **"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her."** He said.

Kagome smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Miroku looked back at them. **"Maybe I should have waited till we got here Inuyasha, its way more romantic."** He laughed. Inuyasha laughed as well. Kagome giggled.** "Is that why you two went to the bath room, I thought maybe you where having a gay moment."** She looked up at Inuyasha in a playful way. Miroku stopped and walked back Sango walked over to the other side of Kagome. **"Oh yes Inuyasha!"** Miroku joked. **"Miroku!"** Inuyasha yelled hiding behind Kagome.

Kagome laughed and turned around kissing Inuyasha on the lips. Sango laughed and jumped to Miroku. **"And now I have to worry about guys hitting on my man!"** She laughed. Miroku shook his head. **"Never I'll never leave you."** He said kissing her. They started to walk again Sango and Kagome walked next to each other and Inuyasha and Miroku next to them. They stopped at the edge of a high hill, the trees diapered to a large filed and they could see the sun set. Kagome smiled. **"Oh Miroku this is a good place."** Kagome said as she looked at the mix colored sky. They all sat down and watched the sun set. Kagome lied her head on Inuyasha shoulder and Sango was between Miroku's legs curled up next to his chest her legs laid out with his.

**"Kagome."** Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome moved her head a bit but didn't look up at him. **"Yes?"** She asked still looking at the sunset.** "I love you, I hope I didn't do anything to upset you." **He whispered back. Kagome lifted her head and looked at him smiling. **"No, you haven't." **She said kissing him.

* * *

(( I can not help myself. I have to give Inuyasha a bit Wahoo!! Woot Woot Woot!!! lol, This is my fav chapter in the fanfic so far! 3 )) 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Hateful Emotions**_

Kagome woke the next morning; she looked over to Inuyasha and smiled. She yawned and looked up to see Kikyou in her bedroom, she gasped and glared at her, what was Kikyou doing in her bedroom? **"May I help you kikyou?" **She asked. Kikyou laughed and walked out of the shadow next to the door, Inuyasha awoke but didn't do or say anything when he heard Kikyou.** "You can leave him to me."** She said looking at Inuyasha.** "Face it you can't give him everything he wants, you can't give him a wife, a master can't marry a slave and Naraku well never let you go free."** She said looked back over to Kagome. Kagome knew it was true but she didn't want Inuyasha to be with Kikyou, any one but Kikyou. **"I heard Miroku and Sango are going to marry. How much long do you think he can bare the pain knowing you two can never be together in public. You're lucky Naraku didn't go after you yesterday."** She giggled.

Kagome looked down at the bed. **"I love him, and no matter how hard you two pull at us I well always love him, the more you pull the harder I cling."** She said anger in her voice. Inuyasha smiled a bit. "**Kagome when do you think he well ask you, and when do you think he well remember he can't marry you, you're Naraku's and he is the only one who allow it and he never well."** Kikyou announced getting a little angry. Kagome held back her tears. **"We'll think of something." **She answered. **"Poor Kagome, what do you think you can do run away, then Naraku could kill you."** She laughed. **"Why do you want him so unhappy, you don't love him he is not Naraku's slave why not let him go!?" **Kagome yelled looking up at her. **"If you won't let him go and let him be happy dose that mean you don't love him, Inuyasha well never be happy with you and yet you pull on him and try to keep him with you." **She said. Kagome didn't say anything. Inuyasha wanted to jump in but he stayed quiet.

**"Kagome let him go and let him be happy."** Kikyou said walking out of the room. Kagome shook her head and sat down on the bed and let her tears go, Inuyasha sat up and grabbed her pulling her close to him.** "I love you more then air Kagome, the only time I would not be happy is if I wasn't with you."** He told her holding her close. Kagome cried into his chest.

No mater what he said Kikyou's words where true. She could never marry him and give him what he wanted. She had to let him go, slow and easy. She had to let him go to her, she had to hold what she wanted until they could be together.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Every Time We Touch….**_

Kagome walked into the room grabbing her list. It had been a week and she was slowly making things up so he could not see her, she had not spent a night with him since that night kikyou told her to let him go. She sighed and started her work.

There had to be a way to free herself. And she knew if she stayed she was bound to have to go to that stand again and the others could not help her again. And she wouldn't want Inuyasha to know she was there. She didn't want him to have to go throw having to see her up there men scream out numbers for her. She looked up to find Inuyasha standing in front of her she jumped a bit. **"You scared me."** She told him. Inuyasha smiled and handed her a peace of paper. Kagome toke it and blinked she looked down at it but didn't read it.** "I want you to read that, it's a song I know, it's the way I feel to you." **He said. Kagome looked up at him and nodded. He nodded back and left the room, Kagome put the broom agents the couch and walked around sitting on the couch. Looking down at the paper she began to read it.

_Every Time We Touch.  
I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you It's hard to survive.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static and every time we kiss i reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
Oh Oh The good and the bad times we've been through them all,  
you make me rise when I fall.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go. Want you in my life.  
Every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,I feel the static  
Every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.Want you in my life._

_Please don't let Kikyou or Naraku get to you, I love you and nothing could make me happier._

Kagome cried out into the empty room, she put her hand over her mouth.** "Oh Inuyasha I am sorry."** She cried folding the paper and putting it in her pocket she looked up and looked at the deer head on the wall, she cried. **"I let them rule me, I didn't see."** She cried falling to the floor her heart being stabbed. The pain filled tears dropping to the floor. **"Why did I let her rule me?" **She asked her self, bring her hands to her eyes she cried into her palm.

* * *

No I did not write that song.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Till Death Do Us Part.**_

Kagome had finished her work she had to so she could go see Inuyasha. She had to find him and ask him to forgive her, she ran upstairs with out even eating, she checked her room and did find him she asked Miroku in his room but the only person she saw was Sango. She went to check if he was in Naraku's room and found the door open. She sneaked quietly and heard Kikyou and Naraku talking.

**"No matter what we do they won't stay away form each other, If we want him to fall into our trap we need to think of something."** Kikyou announced. **"Kagome soled for a good penny why not keep her alive and keep them both so we can get out of deist, they both can make us rich again." **Naraku said closing something. Kagome put her hand over her mouth. **'What are they planning to do?'** She thought to her self. **"Then they well marry and he well be happy, I want to break his soul so that he is easy to sell, if he struggles he won't be as much."** Kikyou answered.** "So why kill Kagome, just sell her for more money."** He tried again. **"Because I don't want to take the chance of them finding each other, beside it is much easer to break him if she is dead."** Kikyou demanded. Kagome held back her words. She wanted to just burst into the room and yell out so many things but she couldn't.

**"Just kill her, when he goes on his next job and she is here alone when he comes back she well be dead and he well fell bad because he didn't save her, tell the other slaves that she got hit by a car or something, then tell Inuyasha about our troubles and he well agree to be your slave, I don't even know why you agreed, to let him go in the first place."** Kikyou growled looking at him. Naraku shock his head.** "I was fine with money then, beside he was a good partner tell Kagome came along."** He said throwing clothes onto the bed.

Kagome quietly backed away from the room and then quietly ran down the hall and down the stares. She gasped at the bottom the stares.** "Oh my gosh, they want to kill me!" **Kagome cried out. Kathy stared at her. **"What?"** She asked. Kagome stopped and looked at Kathy.** "Come with me." **She walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her up to Miroku's room and knocked on the door. **"Miroku can we talk?"** She asked. **"Sure come on in." **He yelled from inside. Kagome came in and let Kathy go and shutting the door. **"Kikyou and Naraku want to kill me!"** She cried pouching herself hard on the door and sliding down it. **"WHAT!?" **They all yelled at the same time. Kagome started to explain what she heard.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: I Need You By My Side**_

Kagome sighed as she waited for Miroku and Sango to get back, she looked around her room and noticed the picture on the table next to the bed. She picked it up and looked at it. The picture they toke after Miroku had asked Sango to marry him. She smiled Inuyasha stood behind her his arms around her his head laying on her shoulder. Miroku with his hand on Sango's butt and Sango slapping him, Kagome lowered her head and gripped the picture hard, a tear landing on the clear glass. **"Inuyasha and I can never be together, we can never marry.."** She cried out, holding the picture close to her chest she put her other hand on her face as she cried into the empty room. **"With me Inuyasha well never get what he wants, he well get only pain." **Kagome fell of the edge of the bed and onto the floor her legs under her, her hand left her face and laid gently on the floor in front of her.

**"Naraku I hate you!" **She confessed to her self as she cried tears socking the rug. Kagome shock her head and dropped the picture, she could no longer take it, her heart was nothing but pain, she let out her pain in her tears, but nothing could no longer help, she needed Inuyasha more then anything, she wanted him near. Kagome stood up and walked to the door opening it and looking around even though throw her tears she could no longer see anything. She stumbled down the stares and into the big room, she looked to the door to find a blur of someone, she didn't know if it was Inuyasha but she just wanted him to hold her. Kagome stared to walk to the blur. **"Inuyasha!"** She cried out but before reaching him she began to fall. Inuyasha cough her and griped her tight, Miroku and Sango followed into the house close after him.

**"Kagome, please don't cry."** He whispered. Kagome closed her eyes and went limp. She could no longer fell her body. Everything went black. She was happy to be in his arms, to be there with him, she could rest a bit knowing he hade her, knowing she was safe. She drifted off to a world all her own a dream state she let Inuyasha take care of her sore existed body.


	16. Chapter 16

_** Chapter 16: Will you marry me?**_

Kagome pulled up moaning she looked around the room, where was she, wait she wasn't in her room or in the house at all! She pulled the covers off and walked to the window when she noticed. She was in nothing but a shirt. She blinked and looked around the room for something to wear. She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer she looked in it and blinked. **"Wait this is Inuyasha's shirt, he wore this the first time I meet him."** She smiled. _'I must be in his room.'_ She giggled pulling the shirt out and throw it on to the bed and pulled out a pare of jeans and a belt. She sighed and toke off her shirt and put his on, after she slide into the pants and as she thought they where way to big but she put the belt on pulling it tight on her. She smiled as it slightly slid down her hips but stayed in one place.

**"Ok now that I have clothes." **She sighed starting to leave but stopped at the two pictures lying on the table. **"Oh Inuyasha."** She sighed looking at them one just a picture of her blowing a kiss to the camera witch Inuyasha himself toke. And the other the same as she hade on her table, the same picture she hade in her room. Smiling she walked out of the room, she wanted to see him. She walked down the hall where she found the kitchen. She smiled and looked around the purely white room and gold trimming. Kagome walked on out of the kitchen and into the large Living room where she found Inuyasha and the rest.

**"Kagome are you felling better?"** Sango asked being the first to see her. Kagome smiled and nodded walking over and jumping onto the couch next to Inuyasha and turning to his wrapping her arms around his neck. **"Kagome off." **Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.** "Kagome great news we found you a little hut in the woods that you can stay." **Miroku said holding onto Sango. **"Can't I stay here?"** Kagome replayed sitting up and looking at him.** "No Kikyou and Naraku well look here first."** Inuyasha answered gripping her tight. Kagome sighed.** "Then shouldn't we go there, I mean wont they come here looking for me soon?" **She asked no knowing how long she was out. Miroku and Sango nodded as the stood up.

Kagome smiled the little cabin was made for two people small and vary homie she could see her self here. A vision of her and Inuyasha here ran throw her mind. She entered the small hut an found her self in the living room, it was just like the old days and it even looked like her old home. She was happy this was here to stay for a while and she could handle it. **"How do you like it?"** Inuyasha asked. **"I love it, but you wont after a while." **She laughed. **"Why is that?" **He asked. **"Because I intend to be lazy and make it vary messy!" **She joked. **"Well Inuyasha isn't going to be staying here, your going to be on your own a lot Kagome." **Miroku told her. Kagome frowned. **"But, I thought, Can't Sango stay with me, Naraku isn't suppose to know she is there anyway."** She asked no wanting to be alone.

Sango nodded. **"Yes I well, I have nothing else to do when not cleaning or not with Miroku." **She smiled walking over to her. Kagome nodded if she couldn't have Inuyasha she was going to have someone stay with her. Someone to stay with her.

A few months had gone by and she was safe, No one had found her yet. And she was happy. **"Inuyasha!!"** She laughed splashing him. A few days after she had been taken there she found a spring behind the hut in the woods a few ways back. And they all went there a lot. **"Kagome I want to ask you something." **Inuyasha said calling her over to a deep spot in the spring. Kagome laughed and swam over to him.** "Yes?"** She asked. Inuyasha pulled her close.** "Well you be………." **He stopped and looked back at Miroku, Kagome let her head fall to the side in confinement. Miroku gave the sign of go a head and Inuyasha looked back at her.** "Will you marry me?"** He blushed looking down into the water. **"OH MYYYYYY GOD!"** Kagome yelled as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha laughed and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. **"Oh Inuyasha!"** She smiled her world now safe and happy, this was her world and now she could be happy. They both could.

Kagome almost drug him under pulling him close to kiss him and he picked her up in the water swimming over to the shore and taking her out. She held on to his neck as he held her legs in on hand and her body in the other walking her up to the house. Miroku jumped up.** "YES! Finally look I'm the love king!"** He yelled. Sango laughed grabbed his butt. **"Are you now?"** she smiled looking into his eyes, his face turning blood red. Inuyasha let Kagome down so she could walk the rest of the way, she smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand holding it tight, and he held hers tight as well. Before they went into the house Kagome looked down the rugged cliff on the other side of the house. She was scared of falling down there, it had a long drop and rugged rock at the bottom she knew because she hade been down there when she was walking around.

A lip not to far down was the only thing that might save her if she did fall, but it could only hold one person that was the one thing she hated about that hut and she tried to stay as far away from it as she could.** "Oh come on Kagome are you scared?" **Inuyasha laughed pushing her to the edge a bit. Kagome jumped and walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. **"Don't be so mean!"** She laughed. Inuyasha bent down and picked her high of his head, her stomach in his face as he stood up looking up at her. Kagome smiled as the wild blew her hair back from her shoulders and lifted her high into the sky or that is how it felt. Here she was no slave she was just a girl In love, here she did not have to worry about Naraku or Kikyou finding her, she didn't have to worry about Inuyasha becoming there slave even though he promised her it would never happen. She was free to marry who ever she wanted.

He smiled and dropped her a bit sliding her down his chest. Kagome looked down at his she waited till her chest was level with his and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck his arms around her waist. She was going to marry Inuyasha no matter who go in their way, they where bound together and she would no longer worry she would take things head on in way they hit her. There she was a new girl there she could do anything she needed or wanted. There they all could be who they wanted to be and she tended to do just that!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Dream.**_

Kagome woke that night she heard someone at the door. She yawned and got up putting her night robe on to cover that she only had a big shirt on. Walked into the hall way and down to the living room and to the hut door. She sighed as she heard someone knock again. She opened the door to let who ever it was in to find Inuyasha at the door Kikyou and Naraku behind him, she gasped and went to shut the door when Inuyasha fell throw the door in to Kagome's arms, she grabbed him tight and lied him down on the floor, She shock him but it was no use, he was dead. Kagome cried out.** "Inuyasha, don't leave me, please I can't do this on my own!"** She pulled his head up to her chest and hugged his chest as she cried into his shoulder.

**"He is not leaving you he is waiting for you, waiting for you to die!"** Naraku announced walking over to her. Kagome pulled her hands from Inuyasha, her hands soaked with his blood.** "Oh Inuyasha please tell me your not dead."** She cried. Naraku grabbed Kagome by the hair and picked her up throwing her into the yard. Kagome almost did not have the power to stand but she stumbled to her feet and turned to him where she looked down on Inuyasha's dead body, no realizing where she was Kagome stumbled over to the side almost falling off the cliff. Kikyou pulled out an arrow she was saving the same arrow she used to kill Inuyasha. Kagome could see the blurry vision of the Kikyou moving but could not see what she was doing, Kagome felt a sharp pain at her heart she tumbled back and fell over the cliff hit the ledge not to far down and slid right off. Kagome grabbed the arrow in her chest and reached up to the sky as she fell.** "Inuyasha…." **She breathed out.

Kagome jumped from a sweat covered bed she gasped out and grabbed at her chest searching for the arrow. She was breathing hard and she raised her hand and wiped her forehead. **"Man was that a night mare." **She gasped in air and looked to the door where Sango stood. **"Kagome are you ok, I heard you scream out in your sleep."** Sango asked walking in and sitting down on the bed next to her. **"I'm alright Sango its just a dream."** She whispered low. Sango nodded. **"Do you need anything?"** She asked. Kagome shock her head. Sango nodded again and stood up leaving the room.

The next day Kagome was sitting in her chair read when she heard a knock at the door, she jumped so high she almost hit the roof, she laid her book down and gently grabbed the steal rod she asked Sango to get for her while she was over at Miroku's. She opened the door the rod behind her. She came face to face with.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Who's at the door?

**"Inuyasha?"** She asked. Inuyasha looked up at her dripping wet the rain poring down, Kagome barley noticed that it was raining because she was into her book before.** "Inuyasha what is wrong?"** She asked grabbing his arm she dropped her rod as he fell into her arms. Kagome gasped out as she looked out into the rain Sango and Miroku getting out of the car and running over to the house. **"Sango Miroku what happened!?**" She asked. **"He got into a fight with Naraku."** Kagome tried to pull him into the house but he was to heavy for only her. Miroku joined in to help her they pulled him to the couch and laid him down. **"Miroku wha?"** She looked over at him. Miroku sighed and turned to her. **"Naraku said you where off fucking some dude while he was not here."** He was breathing hard but Kagome's heart was racing.

Sango walked over and put her hand on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome looked up at Sango. **"Miroku pulled him off Naraku but Inuyasha started yelling for you and he toke off he ran all the way here, we jumped in the car but he got here before us."** Sango told her. Kagome looked back down to Inuyasha and brushed his hair out of his face. Kagome got a sodden chill and her heart jump in her chest. She looked around the house. What was wrong something was coming something was about to happen. Kagome looked back to Inuyasha as she was bent down next to the couch she ignored it Inuyasha needed her more then ever now and she could not let him alone. **"Kagome check his back, I think he lost a lot of blood Naraku pulled a knife on him."** Miroku said moving Inuyasha on to his side. Kagome gasped at the deep gash on his back.

**"Sango get the kit in the bath room they need to be covered."** Kagome looked at the couch he lost a lot of blood just laying there and he ran all the way there witch made his heart race and made him lose more blood more blood lose might make his heart stop in exposition. She gently trailed the cut from his lower back to his shoulder. Sango came in with the kit and Kagome banged him after taking his shirt off. Kagome lied her head on his chest crying a bit. Sango covered her face in Miroku's chest but she did not cry no matter how much she wanted to. Laying there Kagome remembered the song that she sang to her self in the shower a song Inuyasha told her.

_**"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you It's hard to survive."**_

She gasped out trying to remember the whole song she continued slowly and low the sound of her crying lingering in her voice.

_**"Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."**_

She sang out lifting her head to look down at him brushing his hair from his face once again.

_**"Every time we touch,  
I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
Every time we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go. Want you in my life."**_

She finished when they heard a knock on the door. Miroku looked at the door Sango looked over her shoulder and Kagome didn't look away from Inuyasha.. **"Kagome I think we should get you out of here."** Sango said walking over to her and stopping behind her looking at the door as the knock came back. Kagome shock her head and stood up walking over to the door. **"Kagome!" **Miroku announced reaching out to grab her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: I'll Forgive You When You DIE!**_

Kagome started to open the door but stopped.** "Miroku Sango stay here, I am going out the back so sneak around them."** She said dropping her hand and turning to the back walking past them Miroku grabbed her hand.** "Kagome you don't ha.."** He stopped the look in Kagome's eyes like she was no longer in control her anger toke her over. **"Miroku I well not run, you two have to watch and make sure they don't get to Inuyasha."** She turned and looked at Inuyasha. **"Take care of him."** She whispered as she pulled away grabbing the bow and arrow see had been using the last few months and ran out the door.

Miroku and Sango stayed in the house mean while Kagome was sliding down rocks to sneak around and get them from the back. When Kagome finally saw then they stood at the door waiting. Kagome was quit till she go onto level ground and pulled out an arrow out of the bag on her back and pointed it to Naraku. **"Are you looking for me?"** She yelled as a flash of her dream ran throw her mind, she jumped and let go of her arrow. She didn't even know she was going to shoot but Naraku jumped to the side but the arrow hit his shoulder. Kagome quickly pulled another arrow out and pointed at him. Kikyou standing next to him pulled out a arrow of her own and pointed it at Kagome. **"I have more talent do you want to test it?"** Kikyou yelled out to her. Kagome stood her ground.

Kagome watched as Naraku walked over to the cliff edge. Her heart stopped and she became shaky as the dreams once again flashed throw her mind, She let her arrow fly to where she thought Naraku might move and it his other arm. She smiled but quickly pulled out another arrow. Naraku fell to the ground sliding down the hill to the ledge but caught him self before falling off. Kagome could no longer see him but kikyou hade let her arrow fly it nicking her arm and she pulled the bow over and shoot a quick arrow at Kikyou, hitting her in the neck she fell to the ground Kagome hoped dead.

She pulled another arrow out and walked over to the edge of the cliff Naraku jumped up and grabbed her arm pulling her down with him back down to the ledge Kagome screamed and tried to grab something. She knew there was only one person allowed on that ledge and knew he wasn't paining on Kagome to be the one there. Kagome kicked him in the face where he tripped and fell off but grabbed the edge. Kagome sat on the ledge holding her chest breathing hard.** "Kagome please forgive me." **Naraku said trying to pull himself up but his arm wound not letting him. Kagome looked over to him and grabbed his hand. **"Naraku…… I'll forgive you…. When you DIE!"** She yelled letting him go she watched him fall down the cliff. She looked up looking at her bow and arrow she gasped in air. **"Inuyasha, I'm coming."** She managed to say under her breath as she started to push her self up the steep grassy hill.


	20. Chapter 20

_** Chapter 20: The Fall.**_

Kagome got up and started to walk to the hut holding her arm when a arrow nicked her back thigh Kagome fell to her knees holding her leg she turned and looked over at Kikyou blood flowing down her shirt where Kagome hit her, the arrow lay on the ground next to her. Kikyou grabbed a new arrow and pulled back on thee string and pointed at Kagome's heart. **"I well not lose!"** Kikyou announced before shooting the arrow at her. Kagome Covered her face with her hand but no arrow hit her, She looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her Holding a broke Arrow. Kagome smiled up at him. _'He saved me.'_ She thought to her self. She looked over to the door to see Miroku and Sango watching.

**"Inuyasha, you would save the life of this woman, and yet turn on me?"** Kikyou hissed Inuyasha throw the arrow onto the ground and looked at her. Kagome stood limping on her one leg she put her hand on his shoulders but Inuyasha didn't turn his eyes fixed on Kikyou. Kagome looked at his face despair love, and hurt. Did Inuyasha love Kikyou or was it all a lie. Kikyou let her bow down and dropped her arrow placing her hand on her neck and falling to her knees. Kikyou tried to kill Kagome, and for that Inuyasha turned on her, yet even if he had loved Kikyou, he would not let her harm Kagome. Kagome looked at her then left Inuyasha limping over to the hut a bit. **"Kikyou come with me we well take care of your wound."** Kagome said. Kikyou hit the ground and pushed her self up shacking her head.** "I well not lose"** Kikyou yelled coming at Kagome.

Kagome looked and tried to get out of the way but was to slow Kikyou grabbed by the arm and they started to tumble down the step grassy hill. Kagome screamed as her and kikyou both fell from the ledge. Kagome fell down the cliff watching looking over at Kikyou reaching up to the sky, the wind blowing hard on her back and her hair blowing in her face. She reached up to grab something from the cliff as she heard Inuyasha's voice. **"KAGOME!"** He screamed. She was brought out of her state and back into where she was. Grabbing at the cliff her fell head first into the dark.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: You're my heart.**_

Kagome's foot hit the ledge of a rock that was popping out farther than the rest the pain shoot up into her body and she screamed once more the rain and wind stinging her flesh and her hair whipping her in the face she closed her eyes almost blacked out from the pain and fright. **"I'm sorry Inuyasha."** She whispered as she fell. Soon the fell of soft hands grabbing her made her open her eyes she looked up at Inuyasha. He had some how came down and got her, he hit the edge of the cliff and pushed himself up.** "Inuyasha!**" Kikyou screamed out. Kagome looked down to watch her fall into the darkness until her world went black.

Kagome woke someone was softly dabbing her forehead with a damp clothe she opened her eyes and blankly looked up at Sango. **"Inuyasha."** Kagome whispered not knowing what she was saying not even knowing where she was. Sango smiled down at her. **"Inuyasha, she is awake."** Sango yelled out to him. Inuyasha came into the room and quickly came over and sat next to her. **"Kagome how are you felling?**' He asked. Kagome blinked up at him. She didn't know what was going on. Was it all a dream did she pass out and dream about killing Kikyou and Naraku. Did she dream about falling?

She tried to set up her head spinning. She grabbed her arm the pain from her bandaged up her leg brought her to her world. She looked around but still was confused, who saved her why did she not die. Or was she dead, looking for answers from the quit friends she said nothing. Miroku came into the room as well but he stood at the end of the bed. **"Kagome, what's the matter?"** Inuyasha asked. **"What….. Who…… What happened where am I?"** She asked totally confused as to what had happened to her. Inuyasha looked at her. **"Kagome you fell off the cliff you're inside the hut, don't you remember…" **He answered. Kagome remembered falling but not who saved her and what happened after. **"I remember, how long who, saved me?" **She muttered. Kagome looked up at them, a flash of Inuyasha grabbing her came to mind, the face of Kikyou as she fell. Kikyou had lost. **"You have been asleep for three days."** Sango said.

Kagome looked at them all and then looked down to her hands that where level with her shoulders. The flashes of the fight running over at over in her mind, Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms he almost fell over she hide her face in his chest. "**Oh Inuyasha."** She cried out. Inuyasha blinked and hugged her tightly. **"K…K.. Kagome?" **He asked. Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku by the arm pulling him out. **"Ouch no the love king wants to see!"** Miroku groaned. Sango slammed the door and slapped him.

Inuyasha gripped her tight like he was scared he lost her.** "Oh Inuyasha I was so sacred you where going to die, why did you do that, You know I wouldn't cheat on you why did you run all the way here, why didn't you go home and wait!?" **She cried. Inuyasha blinked. _'Wait was she yelling at him for not thinking before doing something when it was her that ran out and shoot Naraku and Kikyou, she didn't even for one moment think of her self she was thinking of me.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. **"K… Kagome, I am fine but why did you go out there and start a fight?"** Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him. **"I just wanted to save you for a change." **She stopped crying and wiped her tears.** "Kagome we never found Kikyou's body, Naraku was down there but it seems she fell on his body and some how lived, the trail of blood went to the river and stopped so we are thinking she didn't have the energy to swim."** He told her. Kagome was no longer worried about them.

A year later Kagome opened the door to find a police man there she sighed and looked at him.** "Yes?" **She asked. **"We found Naraku's body do you have any Idea how he might have died?"** He replayed. Kagome giggled inside a few weeks after Naraku's death they went in search of him and now after a year they find his poor mangled body? **"I have told you all I know."** Kagome smiled.** "Yes ma'am you said that it might have been a car that hit him and he walked off some where and died, but he seemed to have fell off a cliff a few arrows where in him."** He answered.** "I didn't know what happened I just toke a wild guesse." **She laughed. Inuyasha came up and put his hands around Kagome. **"Now that she told you can you leave us at peace so that our baby doesn't get upset." **He winked rubbing Kagome's large stomach


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: The Baby!**_

Inuyasha stood out side while the baby was being delivered Miroku sat in the chair as Sango's baby was being delivered as well Kagome and Sango got the same room. Miroku watched Inuyasha passé around the room. **"Inuyasha would you sit down?"** He asked. **"No, I can't im to worried why is it taken so long, how long dose it take to have a baby!?"** Inuyasha yelled. Miroku laughed and stood up grabbing his shoulders. **"Calm down things well be fine."** He said letting him go. Inuyasha nodded.

The doctor came into the room.** "Inuyasha and Miroku?"** He asked pointing at them. They both nodded.** "You both have a boy, But Inuyasha, we lost your wife.."** He said lowering his head.** "WHAT!?"** He yelled. **"Its ok I am just joking Kagome told me to tell you that so you would worry."** He smiled rubbing the back of his head, Inuyasha growled.

Kagome was now home and glad to be, having a baby is hard work, and she looked down at her baby so small. She smiled. **"He has your eyes."** She said looking up at Inuyasha who was caring them in. Inuyasha looked down at him and smiled. The baby had black hair with parsing gold eyes, Kagome kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha brought her into the house and walked her into the bed room laying her onto the bed. Kagome smiled and gave the baby to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to hold him so hints Kagome held the baby and Inuyasha held her. But now Inuyasha had the baby all to his own, he walked over and turned on some music and held the baby to his chest dancing with him.

Kagome laughed.** "My dear Rou you well come to find that dancing is the only way to solve anything." **She giggled looking up to Inuyasha.** "Better them killing all the problems." **He smiled. Kagome glared at him. **"Just don't tell that to the baby or he might be scared of his mother."** She said laughed. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and shook his head.** "Never, your to pretty to be scared off."** He smiled kissing her.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
